Something New
by IWishYoudHoldMyHand
Summary: Quinn and Santana move in with each other into a dorm in New York. First couple chapters are fairly mild but things will start getting really mature. This is your warning. (pretty smutty but I'm trying to keep an actual plot.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welp, I'm back and just have a lot of Quinntana feelings. Hopefully you guys will like this story. It should get pretty heated in later chapters. Just stick with me.

* * *

"Quinn fucking Fabray, get that tiny little ass of yours upstairs. I'm tired of holding this damn door open." Santana Lopez yelled out to Quinn as she leaned against the door, tired of standing.

"Yeah, well I'm tired of carrying your shit up the stairs. You're moving into a dorm, not the crown plaza." Quinn said in reply. She passed through the door and threw the stuff in her hands to the ground. They'd been moving stuff into the dorm for the past hour. More accurately Quinn had been moving stuff, Santana had somehow swindled her way out of it; letting Quinn take care of all of the work.

Quinn plopped down on the unmade bed letting out a sigh. "Remind me again why I even carried your stuff up?"

" 'Cause you love me," Santana said as she crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to the laying Blonde.

"Pretty sure love would not be my word choice. More like loathe or abhor or a strong dislike." Quinn rebutted. She looked up and gave an eye roll to the Latina. Then a little smile, she could never really hate Santana. It was quite the opposite, how much she loved her best friend was probably how she really did get talked into all this manual labor to begin with.

"Yep, 'cause that smile totally convinces me as to how much you hate me." Santana smirked down at Quinn. "I think I'm gonna like being your roommate, Q."

"Well, yeah. Maybe this won't be so bad. This nice, doing stuff for you ordeal was a one time thing. Don't get used to it. I'm not becoming your bitch." Quinn sat up and gave the most authoritative face she could muster. For some reason she'd been having problems saying no to Santana lately and keeping up her completely in control act. She wasn't sure why being a bitch to Santana was getting so much harder, maybe it was just because her and Santana had started becoming closer. Santana had noticed it too, in fact Quinn was pretty sure that she was taking advantage of the whole situation, but for some reason she didn't care that much.

"Whatever you say, Fabray. You kinda already are my bitch. I like it." Santana said with a devilish look in her eye. See, she knew all too well that Quinn was being nicer to her lately. Almost overly nice.

Quinn looked away from her and let out a groan. "I am not your bitch, Lopez. Whatver, I feel all sweaty and shit from this heavy lifting. I think I'm gonna get a shower and call it an early night."

At that Santana hopped off the bed quick. "Wait up, Q. Let me run into the bathroom and get changed first."

"Why do you need to change out of your sweats? You need to get on some slutty maid outfit in order to get this room together?" Quinn questioned, her eyebrows raised together in confusion.

"Uh, no. During one of your expeditions to the car some girl passed me and asked if I'd like to go get a bite to eat tonight, and of course I said yes. Mama Lopez is once again back in action," Santana replied with a triumphant look on her face as she walked over to one of her multiple suitcases that was sitting on the other bed and grabbed something out.

"Oh, we've literally been on this campus for three hours at the most and you already have a fuck buddy in the making. You never cease to amaze me." Quinn scooted over to the edge of the bed and let off another eye roll.

Santana's only reply was snapping her fingers into a gun formation and doing a little wink, a universal sign that she was scoring. And with that she sauntered into the bathroom. She came out around five minutes later. The sight made Quinn's mouth drop. Santana was wearing a skin tight red dress matched with a black leather jacket and matching heels. The dress hugged every one of Santana's curves from her plump ass to her full, round boobs. Quinn hadn't seen Santana in a get up like this since the two of them had started getting really close, for some reason she was liking the sight a whole lot more now.

"Quinn, you might want to shut your mouth, I think you're drooling," Santana said with a smirk noticing how the blonde was checking her out.

Quinn shook her head lightly, snapping herself out of the stare. "I, uh I wasn't drooling. Or even looking at you. Don't flatter yourself."

"Your eyes straight up just burned holes in my tits. Not to mention that look you gave my ass. I know I'm hot, Fabray, but try to contain yourself a little bit. Unless you want some of this right now," Santana grabbed her tits then ran her hands down her body and gave her ass a squeeze. She really was just joking but at the same time she wanted to see if she could get a reaction out of Quinn.

Quinn gulped and looked away from the Latina. If Santana was trying to seduce her it was working. "No, in your dreams. You just looked uh hot is all. Can't I appreciate how attractive my best friend is?"

Santana let off a light laugh, "Yeah, whatever, Q. You totally wanted on this rockin' bod. No but really, you think this new girl is gonna like this outfit then?"

Quinn frowned a little at that question, but quickly tried to force a smile on her face. She really hoped Santana hadn't noticed that. "Oh, right. You're wearing that for someone else. I mean, uhm yeah, I'm sure she'll think you're hot and shit. Maybe you'll even get some action. I'm just gonna get my shower now. Have fun on your date."

Even Quinn knew that she hadn't sounded very convincing just now. But she continued to go pick up one of the stray towels from the floor and headed across the room to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Santana's original puzzled look turned into a smile as she watched Quinn moving out of the room until she was out of her sight.

As soon as she heard Santana leave the dorm Quinn heaved a sigh and began to undress herself. She needed to clear her head. She wasn't sure what just happened out there but she probably just freaked Santana the fuck out. At least she wouldn't see her for the rest of the night.

Quinn stepped into the shower and turned the water on a scolding hot temperature. Feeling the water beat against her skin helped calm her. But she couldn't help thinking about Santana and how she got to this point. She was now in her sophomore year of college but Yale hadn't really been her thing. Too big, too lonely. When Santana told her that she was transferring to a college in New York, Quinn decided that she could transfer over to it too. It wasn't far from Yale but it was small, artsy, and nice. Besides, Santana was going there so she would have her best friend with her at all times. It'd be nice, maybe even perfect.

Ever since Santana and Brittany broke up Quinn seemed to be getting closer and closer to Santana. They stayed with each other when Santana had come up to New York. Then after that they started talking even more than they used to. Quinn and Santana were either on the phone all night or skyping for hours every day. It was almost as if she couldn't get enough of her friend.

But that was normal, for best friends at least, right? Quinn hadn't been thinking too much of it. However, Quinn was a little worried about how excited she had gotten about Santana in the dress. She had looked so gorgeous and so sexy. Then she started touching herself. It was like she had wanted Quinn to get excited. But still that wasn't the main problem. What was really scary was that she got jealous, like insanely jealous that Santana was going out with that girl tonight. She even felt hurt. She didn't even understand why she got so jealous. It was like, she didn't want somebody seeing Santana looking like that, or Santana going out and fucking another girl. It was whatever though. It was probably just a random thing. She was probably just getting protective over her best friend. One time thing.

Quinn finished washing herself off then hopped out of the shower. She'd make their beds up, dry her hair and then go to sleep. Hopefully sleep would get her acting normal again. Quinn ran the towel over her body, soaking up all the water drops. Then she started drying off her hair. She opened up the bathroom door and kept toweling off her hair. She walked out into the room glancing at her bed and noticing that it was made.

"Oh, Santana actually did something today. That's a surprise. If she weren't so god damn…." Quinn trailed off, muttering to herself.

"Uhm, Santana is still here. Thank you very much." Santana said as she laid on the other bed smiling at Quinn, studying her body.

"Holy shit!" Quinn said bringing the towel down and wrapping it around her body.

Santana licked her lips a little not breaking her stare from Quinn for a second. "No need to cover up. You got a pretty nice body yourself there, Q. I mean damn."

Quinn blushed at the comment. She wasn't quite sure if she was embarrassed or happy that Santana liked her body. "I uhm, I thought you were going out."

Santana continued to smirk. "Yeah, I thought so too. But I wouldn't have even thought about leaving if I knew there was going to be this great show right in my own dorm."

"God, I hate you. Can you stop staring at me now? Like really," Quinn said as she picked up a pair of pajama pants that Santana must have thrown when she was digging for something to wear to bed herself. She found a tshirt too and started heading back into the bathroom. She glanced back at Santana but then paused for a second. "Wait, why didn't you go out with that girl?"

Santana shrugged. "You seemed to not like the idea. So I turned around and canceled it with her. No biggie."

"Oh, you canceled for me?" Quinn asked, honestly a little taken aback by that statement.

"Yeah, Quinn. I mean uhm, I actually care about your feelings and shit, okay?" Santana looked away, not liking having to actually share feelings now. "I'm not quite sure why but you seemed to care a lot."

Quinn looked away from Santana too. "I uh didn't actually care. I dunno what that was earlier. You could have gone."

"Nope, I'm pretty content with seeing you naked. Probably the highlight of my day right there." With that Quinn and Santana looked back up at each other, both smiling.

"I hate you," Quinn said as she let off a laugh.

"I know," Santana replied.

Quinn kept walking but then stopped mid step one more time. "Hey, San."

"Uh yeah, Quinn?" Santana answered, a little puzzled.

"Do you really think my body is that nice?"

Santana's smile turned into a smirk, she had that devilish look in her eye once again. "Yeah, seeing you naked gave my lady parts some feelings. If you weren't straight I'd probably be all over you right now."

Quinn tried to suppress a smile. She turned and went into the bathroom. She collapsed against the door letting the smile spread out. She didn't know what was happening between her and Santana but she really liked it. She didn't know where this was going but she definitely didn't want it to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is actually a bit more serious. But I felt like it was necessary. Soooo here you go! (Also chapters won't usually be updated quite so frequently).

* * *

"Where the hell is my toothbrush?" Quinn called from the bathroom. She was getting frantic; she didn't want to be late her for her first day of classes.

Santana walked over to the door, purple toothbrush in hand. "You know maybe if you woulda unpacked last night instead of eye fucking me while I was in that dress this wouldn't be a problem, Fabray."

Quinn snatched the tooth brush out of her hand and glared at her. Santana had not let the topic drop all morning. She didn't know what Santana was getting at, but apparently she thought it was really amusing that Quinn was kind of into her. Not that Quinn was into her. Quinn still didn't really know how she felt.

Quinn turned and started putting some toothpaste on her newly found brush. "I did not check you out. Can we drop this now? Besides you seemed to be staring quite intently at my naked body last night. So I feel like you have no room to talk." Quinn gave off a smirk and started brushing.

"Fair enough. You got a smokin' bod and I'm gay. I was like obligated to look. You on the other hand. Yeah, you're not. Unless…." Santana trailed off. Looking down at the floor waiting for Quinn's response. To be honest Santana was really hoping Quinn would at least say she was curious or something along those lines. She was definitely sexually attracted to Quinn but she couldn't help thinking there might be something deeper there too. But she definitely wasn't going to do anything unless she was sure that Quinn would be into it too.

Quinn nearly choked. She quickly spit and wiped her mouth off with the towel that was sitting on the sink. "Oh uhm, I don't understand what you're getting at, San," Quinn blushed in reply.

"I mean," Santana tried again. "Do you think you could be into girls?"

"Santana I'm straight." Shit. Why was Santana asking this right now. Quinn really didn't know what she was. All she knew was that she had what felt like a crush on the Latina. But she wasn't actually going to tell her that. Then Santana wouldn't shut up about that either.

A wave of disappointment flashed over Santana's face, but she quickly covered it up with her usual smirk. "You know that wasn't the vibe I was getting from you last night. I have an exceptional gaydar and it flashed like 50 shades of rainbow last night."

"Whatever, Santana. We both need to find our classes. Let's get going." Quinn pushed pass the Latina and went over to sit on her bed. She found a pair of boots and started slipping them on. Santana started getting her books together, not that she was actually going to use them or anything. Quinn grabbed her bag and started heading towards the door.

"Quinn, wait," Santana called. The look on her face was surprisingly really concerned and sincere for once. Quinn still didn't care though.

The blonde let out a groan. "Santana what do you want? I need to head off to class. I don't have any more time for your mocking and shit."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can you just like chill for a second. I understand. No more joking. Just… I dunno come back here for a minute. I promise little miss perfect won't be late for class." Santana smiled at her, but not a devious one for once. Just a sweet one. It was all too weird.

Quinn carefully walked back into the room, waiting for Santana to say this sincerity was all some big joke. But she didn't. Quinn sat down next to her and placed her books on the floor next to the bed.

"Okay," Quinn gulped. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Well, uhmm, all jokes aside. You seemed a little gayer than usual last night. Okay, that kind of still sounded like a joke. Uhm, you seemed a little into me last night, Q." Santana looked straight into Quinn's eyes when she was talking to her. Not breaking eye contact once. She wanted to make sure Quinn understood exactly how serious she was trying to be for once.

Quinn looked away. "I was fine last night. You're hot is all. Like there was uhm nothing to it. Just admiration."

Santana lightly grabbed Quinn's chin and tilted it back up forcing the blonde to maintain eye contact with her. "Quinn, I'm your best friend. I know I joke a lot of times but I really do care about you."

Quinn jerked her chin out of the other girl's hands. "I know you care and shit, okay? I really just don't want to talk about this. Now I need to go." Quinn started to get up from the bed but Santana quickly caught her hand and pulled her back down.

"You're not getting away from this. Quinn, can we please just talk about it? Then we can move on with our lives." Santana kept holding on to Quinn's hand, trying to let her know it was really okay to talk.

"Fine, whatever. I don't know how to talk about it because I don't exactly know what is up with me. But I am curious though, I guess. Okay? Are you happy?" Quinn let out grunt and then fell backwards on the bed in exasperation. It felt weird saying it out loud. Almost wrong. She didn't want to admit that she might be into girls. That was not who she was. It felt wrong and scary as hell.

Santana leaned back and propped herself up on her arm next to Quinn, she pushed a strand of fallen hair out of Quinn's face so she could keep looking into her eyes. "Shh, Q, calm down. It's okay. Like you're allowed to be confused. I know it feels weird but that's how I felt when I really realized I was starting to like girls too. But I'm here for you, okay?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "This is wrong on so many levels for me. Like it's against my religion and my parents would kill me and—"

"Shut up," Santana said cutting her off midsentence. "It's okay, Quinn. There's nothing wrong with this, I swear. But uhm, let me try something. It will put this whole problem to rest."

"What're you talking about, Santana?" Quinn asked as she let out a sigh. This didn't seem so bad until she actually had to talk about it. Then all the feelings she had felt for Santana didn't make her feel happy, just frightened.

"Just trust me?" At that Quinn just furrowed her brows, adding a look of confusion to her pissed off expression. Santana didn't pay attention though. She just leaned down to Quinn's level, looked her straight in the eyes then slowly let her lips brush up against the blonde's. Then she pressed down just ever so lightly on them. Even the simple touch shot shivers down Santana's spine. Just as quickly as the kiss started it was over. Santana was sitting back up. But this time Quinn pulled her back down kissing gently at first but then getting more passionate with it, their lips touched for a few seconds and then started moving against each other's until Santana was sucking on Quinn's lower lip wanting entrance inside of her mouth. Santana knew she should stop though. It took all of her willpower to actually separate herself from the blonde. She figured that was enough for what she was trying to show Quinn though. Santana sat back up slowly. Quinn still laid there on the bed with her lips still parted with a tiny grin playing upon them.

"So we're gonna try this again," Santana said; the sound snapped Quinn back into reality. She finally opened her eyes and sat up as well.

Santana continued. "Do you or do you not like girls, Quinn?"

Quinn still wasn't fully processing things right. That kiss had been short and simple but it felt way better than she had ever anticipated. It had given her this electric feeling that she still wasn't over.

"I uhm, I guess I do like girls, at least a little." Quinn said when she could finally function enough to put a sentence together.

Santana smirked. "And do you think it's wrong for you still?"

Quinn shook her head and locked eyes with the girl sitting across from her. "No, it felt really right actually."

Santana's smirk turned into a full out grin. "I'd have to agree. And finally, is it safe to assume that you're starting to get some feelings for me?"

Quinn bit her lip. She wasn't just starting to get feelings for this girl, the feelings were already there. They had been there for a while. "I…. Well I guess you could say that. _Don't_ let that go to your head though. I don't want you getting cocky."

"Too late for that, Q. I just scored major by getting you."

"Oh, Santana, you definitely don't have me yet."

With that Quinn got off the bed and grabbed her books. She finally was finally getting a little power in the situation. She knew that Santana had liked that kiss too. She had fucking loved it. This whole ordeal was starting to get a lot more interesting. But as of right now Quinn was already five minutes late for class. But she really didn't give a fuck anymore. She wouldn't have missed that kiss for anything.


End file.
